Stardust
by wizards-rose-and-doctors-oh-my
Summary: This is a Doctor Who AU of the movie Stardust. If you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch it now. It follows the adventures of a country girl named Rose, who on her journey to acquire a star for her love Jimmy Stone, meets a most unusual man.
1. Prologue

A philosopher once asked, are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at them because we are human?

Pointless really.

Do the stars gaze back?

Now, that's a question.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. Our story really begins at the Royal Academy of Science in London, England, 150 years ago, where a strange letter arrived containing a queer inquiry.

It had come from a country girl, and the scientist who read it thought it was a practical joke. But he wrote a reply, explaining that the query was utter nonsense, and sent it to the girl, who lived in a village called Powell, that had a wall near it. A wall that, according to folklore, had an amazing secret.

 **AN-And so it begins. This is the prologue to my new story. It is a DW adaption of the fabulous movie Stardust and yes, I know It's really short, but it's meant to be. Please review with your thoughts on it.**


	2. Across the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or the marvelous movie Stardust,**

At midnight, on the border of a small town in England, along a most peculiar wall, an argument was taking place

"I'm charged with guarding the portal to another world, and you're asking me to just let you through?" The wizened Gatekeeper demanded indignantly.

"Yes." the slightly balding, ginger man said. "Because, let's be honest, it's a field." Walking up to the Gatekeeper, he put an arm around him and directed him to look through the gap in the wall. "Look, do you see another world out there? No. You see a field. Do you see anything Nonhuman? No. And you know why? Because it's a field!"

"Hundreds of years this wall's been here. Hundreds of years, this gap's been under 42-hour guard."

"Well…"

"One more word, and I'll have you up in front of the village council!

"Well that, that sounds rather final." The man said morosely as ho looked down at the ground.

"Better just go home then, I suppose." He muttered.

"Right then. "The gatekeeper said kindly.

"Night Pete. Give my best to your father."

As the man moved to sit next to the gap, Peter Tyler whipped around and began running at full speed towards it. Ignoring the Gatekeeper's cries, he leapt over the gap and raced off into the distance, ignoring the Gatekeeper's cries of, "STOP!"

Pete Tyler was an inventor. He had big dreams, but nothing to help make them a reality. That's why he had crossed the border. He had heard tales of a magical marketplace, somewhere where anything was possible, directly across that wall. And now, he just had to find it. As he reached the top of a hill, he glanced down and skidded to a stop, awestruck. Below him was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Colors and lights and sounds all meshed together to reveal a tapestry of what life should be like. As he wandered through the mystical market, he gazed in wonder at all the brilliant things he could see. There was a tiny, two-headed elephant, and a jar full of moving eyes, and- the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

A short, blonde woman was sitting on a wagon's steps, playing with a strip of her pale pink gown. As he moved closer to get a better look, a horrid face popped up in his way.

"I don't deal with time-wasters. "The old hag snarled, looking up at him.

"Get over here and tend this stall!" She shouted to the woman, jerking her head towards Pete.

"I'm off to the Slaughtered Prince for a pint." The hag muttered, walking away.

The woman strutted over to Pete, lowering her shawl and leaning back to give him a view of her-ahem-assets.

"See anything you like?" She asked sweetly.

He stared dumbly at her for a moment before realizing she had asked him something. "Um…Definitely." He forced out, smiling foolishly at her.

Realizing what he had said, he began to stammer, looking around for a distraction "what I meant was, uh, this vial, the blue one, it might help my, my invention. What does it cost?" Moving closer to him, the woman lowered her voice. "That might be the color of you hair" She said, looking at him "Or, what's left of it." Pete blushed, and his hand went up tor run over his head. "Or they might be all of your memories before you were three. I can check, if you'd like.

Anyway, you shouldn't buy the blue vial. Buy…this one instead, "She said choosing a pale purple one and handing it to him. "Essence of snowdrop. It'll bring you luck."

"But, what does that cost?" Pete forced out.

"This one costs a kiss." The woman stated.

Gulping, Pete nodded and took the vial from her, putting it in his pocket. She leaned over the counter, pointing to her cheek. As he leaned forward to deliver his payment, she turned her head and turned the chaste peck on the cheek into a full-blown snog.

Pulling back and giggling, she looked over his shoulder. "Is she gone?" She asked. Pete glanced back dumbly and, turning back to her, was met with an outstretched hand. "Come with me." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

Pete made to follow, but as she walked up the stairs to her room, he noticed a small glimmering chain tied around her ankle.

Turning to see why he wasn't behind her, she noticed him eyeing the chain and dropped to her knees. "I'm a princess, tricked into being a witch's slave." She explained. "Will you liberate me?"

Pete took a knife out of his pocket, but when he cut the chain the two ends reconnected. Putting the length of chain he had cut in his pocket with the knife, he turned to see her smiling sadly at him. "It's an enchanted chain. I'll only be free when she dies. Sorry."

"Well, if I can't liberate you, what do you want of me?" Pete questioned, confused. She turned around with a wicked gleam in her eye, and beckoned him into her room. Pete strode in without a backward glance, and she shut and latched the door before their lips met again…and again…and again…

 **AN-Please review!**


	3. The Beginning

_So, the scientist was wrong. The wall had successfully done it's job of hiding the magical kingdom of Stormhold. The young man returned that night to his home in England, hoping that his adventure would be soon forgotten. But nine months later, he received an unexpected souvenir._

Pete Tyler was awoken by a series of knocks on his door. When he opened it, he was startled to see the Gatekeeper. His surprise increased tenfold when the Gatekeeper held a basket containing a baby out to him.

"This was left at the Wall for you." The Gatekeeper said quietly "It says here her name is Rose."

Pete silently took the child from him and turned back into his house, dumbstruck. He shut his door behind him and the Gatekeeper returned to his post by the Wall.

And this is where our story truly begins.


	4. 19 Years Later

**AN-Thank you for the reviews! Also, I don't own Doctor Who or Stardust, and I never will.**

 **artsoccer-So far it'll stay to the movie, but I'll see how it goes.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**

19 years later

"Rose? Don't forget the flowers!"

"Yes, I've got them. Thank you father."

Rose smiled and waved goodbye to Pete as she stepped out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _19 years had passed, and the baby Rose had grown up, knowing nothing of her unconventional heritage. But never mind how the infant became a girl. This is the story of how Rose Tyler becomes a woman, a much greater challenge altogether. For to achieve it, she must win the heart of her one true love._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Standing in the darkened street, Rose Tyler picked up a pebble and tossed it up to the window of one Jimmy Stone, Rose nervously looked down at the present she had in her hand and then back up at the window, just in time for Jimmy to unlatch the window and look out.

"Reinette? Is that you?"

"Um no, It's Rose." Rose responded nervously. Reinette was the town…person with loose morals. Jimmy Stone was the town heartthrob. Handsome, charismatic, and the lead singer in his band, he was the boy all the girls wanted to date and all the boys wanted to be.

"Oh." He said, disappointed. "Did I leave something at the shop?"

"Well, no. I just thought I could bring y-"She was cut off as somebody grabbed the gift from her and held a hand, poised to strike, up to her face.

"Rose Tyler." Reinette drawled.

"Shop girl by day, tramp by night. Is there no end to your charms?" She slapped Rose, pushing her back. Rose lifted a hand to her face and was about to deliver a biting retort when Jimmy interrupted.

"Reinette, babe, don't act like that. Be nicer to the poor girl."

Glancing down, Reinette noticed the fallen gift and picked it up.

"Ah, was this for Jimmy?"

Rose lunged forward to attack Reinette, but was pushed back onto the ground.

"You were always useless at fighting, Rose. In fact, I can't remember if there was ever anything you were good at."

"Reinette, stop it." Jimmy chided. Reinette winked at Jimmy then strode away.

"Are you okay?" Jimmy asked Rose

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." Rose responded, as Jimmy closed his window, before getting up and walking away, followed by the sound of Jimmy's laughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Pete was just sitting down to have his breakfast when Rose rushed down the stairs.

"Want some breakfast?"

""No, I'm really late for work"

Rose answered, pulling her coat on.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine. why?"

"Oh, I don't know. Last night, talking to Jimmy, how did it go?"

A grimace grew on Rose's face as she thought of Reinette, but she covered it with a smile.

"Oh, really good. Really, really good."

She rushed out of the door, leaving Pete behind. He looked down at his porridge, smiling bitter sweetly. Rose was growing into a woman before his very eyes. But he wasn't sure about that Jimmy fellow…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henrick's groceries were the main source of just about everything in the village of Powell. Because of that, they needed focused, helpful employees; something Rose was usually good at. However, this morning, she was distracted by thoughts of Jimmy.

She was shocked out of her daydreams when the person of her imaginings walked into the store, pushing to the front of the line.

"Hey Rose. Could I get a pound of sugar?"

"Uh, yes. "

"Let's see. I also need a bag of flour, a dozen eggs…oh, and I'm sorry about last night. Reinette was being a bit bitchy. Oh, I'd also like a sack of potatoes and some chocolate, please. "

Rose rushed around, grabbing Jimmy's purchases, and wondering how to phrase her next query.

"May I, perhaps, see you tonight?" She asked timidly

Jimmy looked Rose up and down, then responded,

"No, but you can walk home with me."

"Now?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Oh. Yes, Yes I can."

She moved to leave, but Jimmy nodded at his purchases, prompting Rose to grab them, before he walked out of the shop, leaving Rose to come after him.

Rose ran after him, overloaded with packages, as her manager and the people waiting in line looked after her disapprovingly.


End file.
